Tiny Dancer
by Suicidal Mickey Mouse
Summary: A songfic to Elton John's Tiny Dancer. Very Summercentric.


Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. And Tiny Dancer doesn't either.

Author's notes: This song fic takes place around when the band is sixteen , just for clarification.

_Blue jean baby_

Summer Hathaway can be pretty straightlaced. At school, she's the first one to jump on you if your uniform isn't up to par. But her favorite article of clothing is her jeans. She wears them to almost every practice, or to whatever it is she's doing.

_LA lady_

She was born in Los Angeles. She moved east when she was eight, and has been with us ever since. It seems weird thinking back on it. Eight years is a long time, to not get to know someone I mean. Sure, we know her, but most of us don't know her all that well.

_Seamstress for the band_

Summer pulls double duty for the band. When Billy quit to pursue his dream of designing for cheesy pop acts, she took over, being the only person who could sew. People tend to ignore all the effort she puts into her work. Freddy's hardly careful with his clothes. She must have to fix an outfit a week for him. And he never gives her a thank you.

_Pretty eyes, pirate smile_

Summer has beautiful eyes too. Always sparkling, even when she's mad. You'd think they had Christmas lights behind them or something, just to keep them lit. She also always has a smile waiting. Even if sometimes it's tired or forced. She really puts forth her best effort to keep the band on track, dispositions included. But I can tell she really wishes someone else would try too.

_She'll marry a music man_

From what I've seen, she has a thing for musicians. She's had serious relationships with three. None from our band. They were all guitar players. I can't say I wasn't jealous of them. I have a thing for Summer, and am not afraid to admit it. Unless of course I have to admit to an actual person. If she would just notice that I seem to fit the entire qualifications she has set up for her boyfriends, I would be set.

_Ballerina, you must have seen her_

She keeps her ballet a secret from the band. It's not exactly hard-core or anything. The only reason I know is because I took the time to find out. The rest of the band didn't even take the time to find out what happened when she came to school on crutches, the time when she sprained her ankle.

_Dancing on the sand_

I saw her dancing once. It was beautiful. Summer's a very graceful girl. When she dances. When she doesn't she's a bit of a klutz. I don't exactly understand how that works, but I always try to be there when she falls, to help her back up and stuff. I'm kind of hoping it'll get her to notice me, but until that happens, at least it shows that I care.

_And now she's in me, always with me_

Summer's in all of my classes at school. She's also my next-door neighbor. And a permanent resident in my mind. Not that she knows it. I can't not think about her, when we do so much stuff together, even if it is inadvertent.

_Tiny dancer in my hand_

It's a good thing no one ever looks through my wallet. They'd be in for a bit of a shock. As, and I did not classify myself as this "the total hottie guitar dude in School of Rock", I don't have the reputation of a guy that goes for a girl that doesn't have florescent color in hair. But in my wallet, there's a picture of me and Summer, right after we won Battle of the Bands for the first time. We were thirteen then.

_Jesus freaks, out in the streets, handing pamphlets our for God_

The streets of New York have plenty of nuts on them. Even if we aren't in the main city. There's always going to be someone running up to you trying to ask you questions, or give you something, Summer walks everywhere, and is frequented by these nuisances.

_Turning back, she just laughs, the boulevard is not that bad_

They don't bother her though. She just keeps walking. That's Summer for you. She doesn't get distracted. That's the reason she can do everything she does. Focus is her middle name. Her real middle name is Anne. Another fact I'll bet the band doesn't know. Her concentration is another thing that makes her so attractive. I don't know why, it just does.

_Piano Man, he takes his stand, in the auditorium_

Traditionally at concerts, we have Lawrence go on first. No one really knows why, we've just always done things that way. And since the band first started, Lawrence has really loosened up. He's often, shall we say, missing before shows, doing who knows what. But Summer, being the great miracle worker she is, always manages to find him and get him on stage.

_Looking on, she sings the song_

_The words she knows, the tune she hums_

During concerts she stands in the wings of the stage. She gets a sort of sad look on her face, and watches, quietly singing along with Dewey, or Tomika, whoever sings on the current song. It's kind of depressing to see, but I'm drawn to it. It's become sort of a trait. I found a website dedicated to the mystery of my sideways stares. Personally, I think if everyone else would make her feel more like a member of the band and less like their personal flunky things would be a lot better.

_But oh how it feels so real_

I'll admit it. Every once in a while, I'll be talking to her (not that the band knows it), and I space out. The situation becomes something totally different, as if we were in a relationship, like on those old cheesy TV shows. It's kind of sad. I don't think she gets what I space out about though. Surprising, considering how smart she is.

_Lying here, with no one near_

One night after a concert, on a mini tour up in New Jersey, we went to beach, just the two of us. It's probably the closest thing to a date I'll ever get with her. We must have spent an hour just walking, but then she wanted to look at the stars. So I put my sweatshirt down, on the sand, and we both laid down, putting our heads on it. It was peaceful.

_Only you, and you can hear me_

I always turn to her when I need help on a song. She's the only one I let hear something before I'm done with it. And me being the quiet guy I am, sometimes she's the only one I talk to period. You'd think she'd take this as a hint, but that can't happen, because that would mean something would go really right for me.

_When I say softly, slowly_

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You had a busy day today_

I probably won't ever get to tell her those words. For now, at best, I can be supportive, and appreciate her enough to make up for the entire bands lacking. Eventually, I might just ask her out. What a concept that would be. But for now, I think I'm going to stick it out a bit longer. You never know what tricks the tiny dancer has up her sleeve.

There's that. How did you like it? If you can't guess, the POV was Zack. I suppose it could have been Dewey, but that would just be gross and wrong now wouldn't it.

Please be cool and check out my website. The link is in my profile.


End file.
